Pushing Jay's Buttons
Season 5 Episode 8 'Pushing Jay's Buttons" Its now in the middle of October, and Jay and Duane has bad blood between them and it is not getting better. Duane is coming from con law, went up the stairs where he saw Paige, and she said hi to him. Duane saw Jay opening his locker, Duane's heart started to beat, Duane waited until he opened it, and Duane reached over and pushed it shut. Duane walked away, Jay is looking around, and saw Duane, and shouted out "faggit". Duane is walking fast and looked back to make sure he wasn't following him. Duane comes in bio class, and see Dan standing in front of mike bilyj the weird kid. 8 minutes later, Jay comes in snapping, said that if he touch him again he's is going to knock him out, and Duane is looking around, acting all confused, Dan is looking at Duane, asking what happened. Duane thinks back in 7th grade when he use to mess with David a lot, Duane wants that to happened. A lot of people was out on Monday including Duane so he could see the gummy bears they left in water. Jess came saying her hand are gooy from the gummy bears and she started to put her hands in Duane's face. Near then end of class, kevin saw Duane's strayer university folder, and asked him if he is going there. "Oh, no my mom works there". Then kevin asked him what college is he going to. Dan came in and said, the college with a lot a gay kids like him. Duane said, "oh yeah, you are on point". Being sarcastic. Jess had walked by Duane and saw him, "why do you make that face, like you can't stand people here". Duane said "no- actually yeah I am annoyed with a person" or two, maybe three". After lunch, Duane saw his locker neighbor Ryan. Duane never really talked to him,blast year in 10th grade when he was a freshman, but now they are locker buddies. "Oh look, my favorite locker neighbor, well my only neighbor because I'm at the end". "Not unless you count the wall!" Duane added. Duane told him, it was nice when he was a freshmen and he had all the lockers around him to himself. And he didn't have to worry about anyone being next to him. Duane saw Brie outside the class, She tells him that they switched seats, and that she sits next to Larry. Duane told her he had to go to the doctors and got shots. In the class, Duane saw he sits next to Harley, Duane walks over to Bri to tell her. She start snapping, calling him lucky. Anthony asked Duane for a piece of paper, and said "Thanks Baby". "What you say?" Duane asked. "I said thank you baby". Chris and Paul hears it, Chris told Duane not to mind him because he's weird. At the end, Ant was acting childish, he didn't want to do work, he had said "Bitch" out loud, and Ms. Sullivan heard him. Then she goes to him to lecture him. Now, everyone is packing up, Duane was going to talk to bri but Ant was in his way and they walked into each other and bumped heads. October 23, 2013 Duane comes in with his black button down shirt, Grey skinny jean, red tie and his spike shoes. Ms. Perry said he looks spiffy today, Duane says "its just a tie". Duane got his picture taken for this new upcoming project. At lunch, Duane sat with Becca, she said she got new shoes with shoes, and she noticed Duane's shoes and said they are twin today (once again). After lunch Duane went to math but he had to go to the library, Duane saw Bri walking to the classroom, he told her they have to go to the library. They walked down to the second floor together, asking if Harley is here. Duane and Bri found a two person seat to sit with each other, them Harley comes. Her voice is terrible, practically gone, she was at a rock concert, after the test, they were talking, Duane asked if she knows anyone with a food class, because he wants a cookie. "You don't get a cookie, you're black". Harley said she makes good cup-cakes, Duane asked if she would make him one for his birthday, and she said definitely make him some. Later, everyone is working. Chris, is making sketch sounds on his swivel cheer and its driving Bri crazy, Duane looked, saying "I know you want to kill him!". Bri is putting her hands in her head, then a different sound comes. And its From Liz and bri B. Duane looks behind him, laughing and notices Liz and Bri B. They see him laughing. Bri snaps by saying "I'm about to fuck someone up. Bitches" then they start making more louder sounds. Duane told bri to calm down. A week later, the day after Halloween. Becca and Duane have been sitting and eating lunch, and this big black girl comes, Duane and Becca went to the lunch line, Becca says she hopes she doesn't steal her seat again. Becca and Duane are being mean saying mean stuff. Becca said ever since she started sitting here, the others stopped. Becca said ever since he started smoking she became a bitch. Duane hated when Tai and Brenzies takes Dan's side, in Bio Duane went to his desk, and Dan comes and stands in front of him, just looking at him. Then he takes Duane's container of gum. He tool one out but it drop, Duane quickly stepped on it, Dan had the lid. Dan ran in the back of the class, saying "it'll give it back if you give me a piece if gum" Duane refused, and took a pencil off the floor. They went back to their seats, and Dan sat with kevin. Duane started stabbing his binder with the pencil then Dan grab the pencil and broke it. Duane had one end of the pencil and threw it at Dan's face. and Dan threw his a Duane's eye. Now Duane's eye is hurting. Ms. Lennox made Dan sit back in his seat, which is next to Duane. Duane and Dan are whispering, Duane is getting pissed because everyday he has to deal with Dan being annoying so he's going to be annoying to Dan. Duane drew a line on Dan's green shirt, which pissed him off. Duane is tapping Dan's text book with his pen, Dan told him to stay off his side of the desk. Ms. Lennox is teaching and Jess and the others are talking, Jay told Jess to Shut up, "Who are you talking to?" Jess asked. Jay said "You!" Duane laughed. Dan is annoying Duane so Duane blew his pieces of paper off his desk. Dan hit Duane, and told him he is this close to punching him in the face.... Bonus There's a quiz and Duane and Dan are fighting, once again. Dan told Duane he's not moving, Kevin is laughing. Duane said he moved last time, and Dan is pissed, Ms. Lennox comes she really wants Duane to move, but Dan, since again moved, Duane got his way a fourth time. Everyone is testing Duane has no clue of what he's doing. Dan is finished his test, and he comes back to his seat, he pushed Duane's chair all the way up to be smart. Duane whispers "and I'm the 2 year old..." Dan tells Duane that he's the 3 year old because he don't want to move, Ms. Lennox shushed him. Duane is upset that he did That, so Ms. Lennox handed out papers, she gave two to Duane, for him and Dan. Duane put his on his binder and He crumbled Dan's paper. Dan, took Duane's paper and ripped it in half. So Duane got another sheet off the table near him, and replaced it with the torn one. Everyone went to get their laptops and Duane went to get his, Jay was there, And Duane said "move" to get his laptop. Jay nugged him in his back with his knee. The next day in Bio, Dan and Duane were fighting in who had the best grade, Kevin said that they fight like a married couple. Dan said because Duane likes to argue a lot when he's board. Next week, Nate is playing bowling with Duane. Duane and Liz, the blue haired chic went out to the bleachers to take pictures. In Bio Dan had said hi to Duane, and Duane said hi back, they were being nice. Jay, and Cameron were passing out the last quiz grades, Jay had passed out the one quiz Duane had gotten a 60% on. Jay gave Duane the paper and "good job". Duane answered as he was walking away "thanks I know". Dan said to Duane, "You guys must be good friends". And Diane answered with "Yup". At Lunch, Duane is telling Becca about Bri cheating on Andrew. Then Nate comes, tell him he's sitting with him. Becca is smiling, Duane is trying not to laugh. Duane starts recording from his iPad, Nate is talking to Duane, and Becca and Claire are watching. When Nate leaves again, Claire's goes "Who the hell is he!" Becca told her he's Duane stalker.